Existing methods for monitoring joint movement include shortcomings that have not been adequately addressed. For example, currently the traditional method in therapy for “shoulder hiking” is to undergo a set of exercises in front of a mirror or with the guidance of a clinician or assistant. This traditional method requires many hours of observation of the patient for corrections that could be used for other purposes. This method also does not allow the patient to work independently to improve their condition for better results.
There is presently a shortage of devices and methods that provide independence to the patient. Exemplary embodiments of the device and methods disclosed herein promote patient independence by providing audio and haptic feedback of excessive shoulder hiking to the user. Exemplary embodiments not only meet the desired criteria, but can also be applied for other uses around joints, the torso, or neck.